Abrázame
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Ha llegado la batalla final... y lamentablemente no todos los finales son color de rosa...


Hola a todos, acá estoy trayendo novedades, al fin he podido subir un fic, la verdad es que estaba media desinspirada, no sé si la palabra existe, jaja, pero haremos el intento.

Espero que les guste este songfic, la canción es de un grupo que no conozco, la escuché por la radio y se me representó la escena, se llaman Camila, Camil… la verdad no sé, jaja, pero obviamente no es mía. Por otro lado, los personajes tampoco lo son, aunque quizás me gustaría tener a Harry un tiempito conmigo, jaja o a Sirius (el amor de mi futura vida) jaja.

Bueno, espero sus reviews y gracias a todos los que me apoyan día a día…

**Abrázame**

Por Ruby P. Black

Corrió…

Corrió porque el corazón se le había paralizado y porque cada partecita de energía se acumulaba en su piel. Aunque ya ninguna de las heridas le dolía. Sólo quería correr… hacia él.

De pronto la luz se hizo tan increíblemente fuerte que tuvo que cerrar los ojos

**Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido**

**que estoy desesperado**

**y según mis latinos**

**No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor **

Su mirada miel era tan transparente como siempre, estaba llena de sentimientos y de la inmensa felicidad de verle, aún cuando fuese en esa circunstancia.

Sus dedos pálidos recorrieron su frente, ahora inmaculada, sin ninguna marca y ni siquiera aquella cicatriz. La piel femenina hizo contacto con la mejilla del muchacho y con una boca levemente roja, que le atraía en demasía.

- Hola – le escuchó susurrar.

Y Hermione sonrió, porque frente a él no podía hacer otra cosa y porque no se sentía tan egoísta como para llorar en su pecho.

- Hola – le respondió suavemente en lo que un rayo de luz alcanzaba el rostro agotado del, hasta entonces, durmiente - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Cuando te veo bien.

- Oh Harry – "tonto, tonto, Harry" se dijo a si misma conteniendo un sollozo y levantó una mano vendada para encontrar la de él y sujetarla levemente.

- Estás bien.

Sí. Ella se veía increíble. Tan preciosa, delicada, indefensa y a la vez, tan poderosa mujer, que le daba el empujón para ser el mejor de todos. El más increíble. Sólo por ella y para verla así, sonriéndole.

Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el rostro femenino como quien mira una fotografía antigua y adorada, como quien se lleva el último recuerdo de un amor invencible.

Como quien muere sin remedio…

- Tu también – medio se convenció ella.

- Tengo que pedirte algo…

**Y Antes de perder de vista mi camino**

**quiero mirarte un poco**

**y soñar que el destino**

**Es junto a ti mi amor **

- Lo que sea – murmuró.

- Dejame mirarte.

Ella frunció el ceño y Harry sintió que el dejavú le hacía estremecer, era como tener el tiempo frente a él, como cuando la veía no comprender algo, poner esa expresión y…

… morderse el labio con insistencia.

Sus dedos levemente entumecidos recorrieron la piel femenina y se perdieron en su alborotado cabello, donde este rozaba el cuello.

- No tengo mucho tiempo.

- Tenemos toda la vida – agregó ella rápidamente con desesperación.

- Sabes que no es así, princesa – le dijo él con voz suave.

Él lo sabía.

Las heridas de Harry, las físicas, quizás no sanarían. Pero en su alma ya no quedaba ni una. Solamente tenía el reflejo de la mirada castaña y su voz penetrándole el corazón, el cuerpo y toda la vida.

- me encantaría… - susurró mientras ella se inclinaba hacia él – soñar que tenemos todo un destino juntos.

- pero si…

- Solo soñar…

**Quedate un segundo más**

**A hacerme compañía**

**Y Quedate un tantito más,**

**Quiero sentirte mía **

Hermione se inclinó más robándole un beso. Con la dulzura del adiós y lo amargo de su despedida. Un beso que rozaba los límites de lo desesperado mientras ella se recargaba en su pecho herido y él escondía sus manos en la melena castaña.

Se separaron despacito, para no perder el calor mutuo ni la respiración conjunta.

- Quedate aquí – le pidió él en un murmullo con los ojos levemente entumecidos. La tenía ahí, entre sus brazos, dándole una despedida que jamás había soñado – Hazme compañía amor… así al menos te siento mía esta noche.

- Pero es que siempre he sido tuya.

- No. Hubo un tiempo en que…

Ella sonrió.

- En que fuiste lo suficientemente ciego como para no verlo.

- ¿Y Ron?

La mirada de Hermione se perdió en una ventana donde el atardecer teñía de rojizos el cielo y el sol daba una despedida parecida a la de ellos.

Las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta al pensar en una adiós.

Sonrió otra vez.

- Ron está con cierta rubia que conoces bien.

- Oh – dijo Harry, ¿lucia decepcionado? - ¿Y Malfoy?

Entonces Hermione echó a reir y volteó a verle con una expresión incrédula. Recargó su frente en la de él y le robó un pequeño roce de labios.

- ¿de verdad crees que me gusta?

- ¿Entonces sí eres mía?

- toda tuya.

**y Abrázame…**

**Y Abrázame… **

Con la poca fuerza que tenía él se sentó en la cama largándose a los brazos de la muchacha donde se sentía increíblemente seguro.

Era raro sí. El mucho más grande que ella, más musculoso buscando cobijo en sus brazos delgaditos y menudos. Buscando aferrarse a ella todo lo que podía.

- No me dejes – le suplicó.

- No quiero dejarte.

**Hoy me he dado cuenta**

**Que no había sentido**

**Tanto miedo antes**

**Que yo no decido**

**Que dios lo hace mejor **

- Tengo miedo – le confesó Harry a su mejor amigo, a su compañera de aventuras, su confidente, a la mujer de su vida.

Se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Era la misma confianza que había visto cuando la encontró allí, junto a él, de pie frente al temor, a la oscuridad y al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Sus ojos verdes se dejaron llevar por la marea castaña y entendió que no era confianza, era amor. Un amor que no había descubierto por su propia ceguera, pero que allí estaba, ardiendo.

Había sido tan ingenuo…

Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y ella le acarició las mejillas en un gesto dulce.

- Te confieso que no había sentido tanto miedo así antes – explicó con voz cansada. Sintió un leve dolor en el costado y las piernas se le durmieron – Tengo miedo de perderte.

- Harry, yo voy a estar donde tu estes.

- pero seguirás con tu vida.

- Yo…

- Promételo.

El moreno la abrazó.

**Y Antes de perder de vista mi camino**

**quiero mirarte un poco**

**y soñar que el destino**

**Es junto a ti mi amor **

- Me pasaría toda la noche abrazado a ti Hermione – escuchó ella que le susurraba en el oído, antes de depositarle un suave beso en el lóbulo de la oreja.

**Quedate un segundo más**

**A hacerme compañía**

**Y Quedate un tantito más,**

**Quiero sentirte mía **

Harry ahogó un gemido de dolor y ella se separó con brusquedad, mirándole con aire preocupado.

- Voy a ir por alguien.

- ¡No! – exclamó el buscador y le sujetó de la muñeca, aunque era tan solo una leve presión.

Otra vez el nudo en su garganta…

Era como vivir una situación que no le pertenecía… era como ser otra Hermione y esperar a despertar de ese sueño. De la pesadilla.

- Quédate un poquito conmigo – le pidió – dijiste que eres mía, dejame disfrutarlo un poco más.

- Si me dejas ir puedes disfrutarlo toda una vida.

- Puede que si te dejo ir me olvide como se sentía.

- Harry, ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan caprichoso!

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tu tan bella?

El semblante de la muchacha se ablandó.

- te amo – le confesó él con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

**y Abrázame…**

**Y Abrázame… **

- Me estoy perdiendo – le explicó Harry a su chica, con la intención de retenerla. Con el ardor de sus besos ne la boca y la sensación de cobijarse en su pecho – Abrázame.

**Dame una razón para quedarme**

**Yo no quiero tu compasión**

**Quiero que estés conmigo, hasta que me haya ido **

- N-No te vayas – suplicó Hermione aferrada a su espalda. Le estaba clavando las uñas y las lágrimas le resbalaban intensamente por las mejillas – Quédate – contestó hipando – no…

- ¿Me compadeces?

- ¡Te amo, idiota! – exclamó ella alejándose para mirarlo.

Sólo quería retenerlo y desear que la despedida se hiciera lo más larga posible.

- entonces quédate conmigo, hasta que me vaya…

- No lo hagas.

- Perdóname

- Quédate.

- No puedo.

- ¿No puedes? Entonces… entonces… - murmuraba desesperanzada.

**y Abrázame…**

**Y Abrázame… **

- Abrázame, Harry…

Fin

Bua… si ha sido triste, perdon a todos, ¡¡Perdón! Yo también he querido hacerlo final feliz, pero mi ánimo no me ha dejado…

Igual, espero que les guste.

Besos

Ruby


End file.
